


True happiness

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the life of Chloe and Victoria, wherein Victoria is a budding photography superstar and Chloe is a successful painter/graphic artist. No supernatural powers, all fluff and maybe some smut down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing this, will get better with time

Chloe woke up to the sun shining in through the open window and the sound of running water through the open door a few feet away. Smiling she slowly stumbles towards the bathroom with a big, goofy grin forming on her face, as she enters she can't help but chuckle at what she hears.

Singing over the sound of the running water is none other than her beautiful queen, Victoria Chase, singing an off beat version of Taylor Swift's "bad blood". As Chloe steps out of her boxer shorts and takes off her tank top she stops to contemplate grabbing her favorite toy from under their bed, but after a quick glimpse of Victoria's beautiful butt (Chloe's favorite part of her girlfriends body) she decides that it'll have to wait. As she slowly slides the door open she sees Victoria turn around and smile a soft smile and Chloe is reminded of exactly what made her fall for her in the first place. The first time she actually saw Victoria smile at her it was like angels singing and the sun was shining only on them. That was the smile she saw now, the one she woke up to every morning and saw every time they were both home after a long day.

As Victoria stands there smiling she backs up and crooks a finger and that's all Chloe needed. As Chloe steps in she pulls in her queen for a slow, loving kiss. After breaking the kiss, Victoria runs her hands through Chloe's short "faux hawk" hair do trying to get the product out from the day before. Victoria is the first to speak "I definitely like this look a lot better" as she's shaking it like she were rubbing a dog's head, "easy maintenance and it makes you look so tough, makes you feel like my protector, like a queens secret service agent or something. "

At this Chloe just laughs and whispers in her ear " I can make you feel all sorts of things, just follow me back to bed", but Victoria just laughs and after giving Chloe a peck on the nose says "you know I can't now, I have two meetings today and you have to go meet the people hosting your next show so they can tell you everything and you can pretend to listen. "  
Both women exit the shower after very attentively washing and a few moments of neither wanting to let the other go.  
"Can't you go for me?" Chloe asks  
"No, because you need to be responsible for the art you unleash upon the world. "  
"What about with me? We can go to an early dinner afterwards? " before she can answer Chloe continues "I kinda already made reservations at your favorite place."  
While both women are helping each other dry off Victoria just stops and smiles "really? What's the special occasion? "  
"Who says there is one? Maybe I just didn't want to deal with those people alone and thought this would guarantee your company. Or maybe I just love you and want to have a night out with the most beautiful and loving woman that I know."  
Victoria just blushes and then says "Oh my God. You are the cutest thing ever. Ok, you win, I'll meet you at the gallery."  
"Sweet, now want to help me get the right outfit ready? Wouldn't want to embarrass you." Chloe grins, as she helps Victoria with her bra and then her favorite necklace, the one Chloe gave them after one year of dating, the night they both said "I love you. " for the first time. The first time Victoria truly felt loved.  
After about 15 minutes Victoria laid out what she felt was perfect: a clean, white button up shirt, black slacks, Chloe's black suit jacket (the only jacket that didn't have band patches on it), nice loafers, Chloe's watch that she got from her father and the tie that Victoria always fawns over when Chloe wears it. All in all a simple, but professional (and handsome )ensemble.   
Immediately Chloe sighs, "Do I need the tie? You know how uncomfortable they make me."   
Victoria replies "No, silly, that's just for dinner, you know the rules, if you're going to wear a shirt and jacket, you need a tie. However I could always put you in a dress, lIke the one I have hanging on the door, except that's mine for tonight."  
"What? And ruin the image of the stud who landed the lovely maiden? I think I'll pass."  
"Alright then, you big, adorable dork" looking at her watch Victoria continues "I have to get going babe. I still have to get my coffee, just text me when you're headed to the gallery, ok?" Victoria says as Chloe pulls her in for a long, sweet passionate kiss  
"Thank you, Victoria. It means a lot you going with me. I love you so much. "  
"I love you too. You know I'll do anything for you. I'll see you this evening. " and with that Victoria moved towards the front door grabbed her keys and bag and headed off.  
After her car was out of the driveway Chloe collapsed on their bed and lazily reached into her nightstand, pulling out a small box. Opening it up to look at the ring inside she smiled and thought to herself about how she can't wait until dinner, when her and Victoria can begin a brand new chapter together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Victoria spend a lovely evening together. Also flashback time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special date  
> And a look at their first date

Chloe was nervous, probably because this was the first time she can remember actually planning something out. As her and Victoria left the restaurant full and happy they headed towards the park half a block away. 

"Today was so nice." Victoria said as Chloe put her jacket around her shoulders and she leaned into Chloe's warm snug grip.

"Everyday with you is nice." Chloe replied grinning goofily but feeling like an idiot on the inside, regardless Victoria chuckled and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

As they sat in the park Chloe couldn't help but flash back to their first date.

....................(2 years earlier )

Chloe was nervous, how could she have been so lucky, not only has she actually become friends with Victoria, but she was now sitting in the lobby of her apartment building, wearing her only button up shirt, her father's watch, jeans and combat boots. Her hair was neatly brushed and gelled back and she had a bouquet of red and yellow roses, because she saw yellow on the way over and couldn't help but buy them. So here she was, nervous and about to go on a date with the woman she's been crushing on since she was in Blackwell.

In the years since they'd graduated they had slowly been getting closer until one day, after spending the day shopping for something for Victoria to wear to a job interview, they eventually found themselves closer than normal and sitting in a growing awkward silence. After a few seconds of sitting there Chloe looked away, when she turned back Victoria had leaned closer and then, suddenly their lips met in a slow, searing kiss, after 30 seconds or so they separated

"Wow. That may have been the best moment of my life. " Chloe said blushing.

Victoria smiled shyly and said "I've been waiting to do that for awhile, glad it was appreciated. " Chloe stared for a second and replied "why did you wait so long then?" Victoria just nudged her giggling. 

"So, um, would you like to go on a date with me sometime then, since you already managed to get the awkward first kiss out of the way? " Victoria replied "I would like nothing more. Tomorrow night?" "Deal!" Chloe smiles and they make plans to go to dinner the following night.

So here she was sitting in a super cushiony chair waiting for the most beautiful girl she knew. As she hears the ding of the elevator arriving and sees the doors open her jaw drops. Walking towards Chloe was THE Victoria Chase, in a low cut red dress that ended just above her knees, red high heels, carrying a small purse and wearing a beautiful set of pearls.

"Wow." Is all Chloe could muster, but it was enough. "Glad you like it. You clean up nice yourself."Victoria said eyeing Chloe up and down and loving how Chloe was only half dressed up, because that's the Chloe she's been crushing on for awhile, because even though she was wearing a nice shirt everything else was so very Chloe, tough, no nonsense, I'll be me Chloe. In reality Victoria was a little jealous, but more so just happy to be here and about to have this handsome punk rock chick take her out and sweep her off her feet.

"Oh, um, I got you these." Chloe reached back to her chair and gave Victoria the flowers. Taking them and bringing them up to her nose to smell Victoria giggled and said "What a gentleman. They're lovely, thank you." 

After a great dinner and even better conversation Chloe walked hand in hand with Victoria to her apartment building. Victoria asked Chloe if she wanted to see her apartment and Chloe accepted her offer. After Victoria kicked off her shoes and poorer herself a glass of wine and retrieved a bottle of beer for Chloe they talked some more and slowly Chloe realized that she was beyond a shadow of a doubt in love with this woman. 

The next morning they woke up in Victoria'sbed, both fully clothed, Victoria snuggled intoChloe's side as close as possible. Chloe swore that from that day on she would treat Victoria like the queen people always joked she was and like the woman that had stolen her heart, because as far as she was concerned this woman was all that and more.

(Back to the park) 

As the pair sat there on the bench people watching and snuggling close to each other Chloe went to reach into her left pocket, but she couldn't find what she was looking for, it wasn't in the right one either, Chloe started panicking trying to think of where she put the jewelry box, was it in her truck? No. Did she lose it in the restaurant? No, she wasn't that careless. Then it hit her, it was in her jacket, the one that Victoria was currently warmly wrapped up in, breathing in Chloe's cologne. 

Chloe said, screw it and gave Victoria a little nudge to bring her out of her reverie. As Victoria sat up she saw Chloe down on one knee and gasped. Chloe said "Um, Victoria, um, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, these past 2 years have been the greatest of my life and every day spent with you is better than the last. You are my rock, my heart, my best friend in the world. So, um, what I'm trying to say is, um, Victoria Chase, will you marry me?"

Victoria's eyes started to well and she just nodded smiling after a few seconds she spoke "Yes! I would love nothing more than to marry you." 

Chloe got up smiling and they met in a loving kiss, after breaking apart Chloe said "So, um, can I see my jacket for a second? " Victoria just stared and said "that's an odd way to start an engagement." 

Chloe scratched the back of her head and explained "I kinda left your engagement ring in the pocket." Victoria smiled, reached in the pocket and handed the jewelry box to Chloe

Chloe then opened the box, softly took Victoria's hand and placed the ring on Victoria's finger. "I love it Chloe, I'm so happy right now." " me too." Chloe replied. Together they headed home where Chloe lifted Victoria up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, where they celebrated the next step in their lives, and their constantly growing love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, smut ty celebration times :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it's all a work in progress, so go easy


End file.
